Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna 'is a seventeen-year-old, anthropomorphic red echidna who is the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and the guardian of the Master Emerald. His solemn duty is to protect the Master Emerald from all harm, though he is willing to help his friends by any means. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Knuckles is a anthropomorphic echidna with red fur and white fur on his chest, violet eyes, and red, shoulder-length straight hair. He also has peach skin, only on his muzzle. He also has an incredibly large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy. Knuckles wears a pair of white gloves with pointed knuckles for many purposes. He also wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey sextuple-bolted plates on top. He even has white sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, making him similar to a Muay Thai boxer. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies "the wind", Knuckles embodies "the mountain"; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and egotistical. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is most of the time very serious, earnest and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, preferring to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough facade, Knuckles is heroic, brave and kind-hearted, being devoted to helping others in trouble, even when those people are his enemies. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, extremely gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. As such, Knuckles is distrusting, aggressive and suspicious towards strangers and people with questionable motives. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. History Powers and Abilities Strength *Vast Super Strength - Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that he can shatter boulders, punch holes through thick steel and life objects several times his own weight and size. Knuckles' strength is believed to be equal to Sonic's mundane speed (''Mach 1), which would make him able to lift and press 100 metric tons, making him physically stronger than all other characters in the series. Knuckles' strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists, the later of which are noted to be as hard as rock. Physical Abilities *Super Endurance - Knuckles also possess near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him. *Super Durability - Knuckles is a very durable fighter to handle powerful blows that can be lethal to most Mobians. *Enhanced Speed - Knuckles is able to run at super speeds, though not as fast as Sonic. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special '''tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. Combat Skills *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is skilled in a number of martial arts focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest. **Martial Arts - Knuckles knows many forms of martial arts such as, karate, aikido, judo, taekwondo and ninjutsu. **Boxing and Throwing - Knuckles' main fighting style in unarmed combat with standard punches and jabs, along with grapples and throws. Miscellaneous Skills *World-class Treasure Hunter - Knuckles is an expert treasure hunter, which is shown during his several hunts for Emerald Shards and can be considered one of the best treasure hunters in the world, if not the best. *Burrowing - Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. *Climbing - By using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. *Experienced Swimmer - Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a skilled swimmer and can swim underwater for extended periods of time. *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy Transformations *Earth Aura Mode Transformation - By using one or two Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles can generate Chaos Energy and shrouds himself in a brown aura with a dark red outline. There are also some changes in his appearance; his violet eyes become light-brown, his fur becomes maroon, and his chest gains a earth-like symbol. His physical abilities has also dramatically increased to new levels, as well as gaining several new abilities. Equipment *Red Rock Relationships Family *Tikal the Echidna (Possible Ancestor) Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and friendly rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Vanilla the Rabbit *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna (Girlfriend/Soul-Mate) *New Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (also rival) *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Rouge the Bat (Friendly rival) *Storm the Albatross (Rival in strength) *Metal Knuckles (also enemy) *Bark the Polar Bear Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Doctor Eggman Nega *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles (Robotic Doppelganger) *Metal Tails *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear (also rival) *The Babylon Rouges *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *The Maurauders *Black Doom *Black Gore *The Black Arms *Walter Naugus *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Echidnas Category:Team Heroes Category:Chaotix Members Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Special Warpowers Category:Master Combatants Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Power Type Characters Category:A+-Rank Fighters